


Thieves

by joufancyhuh



Series: Bad Puns & Finger Guns [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Influences, F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Ryder confesses to Reyes that she's starting to pick up his bad behavior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart by [space_squirrel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel), who is precious and appreciated.

“You’re rubbing off on me, you know.”

Reyes glanced down to where Elspeth’s head rested against his chest. She tilted her face up to lock eyes, strands of her cotton candy hair falling between them. “Oh? And how is that?” His fingers swept them out of her way, brushing against her forehead.

She smiled, mischief glinting in her eyes. “I stole something.” His body began to shake with laughter. Her hand, already in his dark hair, tugged hard as her brow wrinkled. “I’m being serious.”

“I know. It’s cute.”

“I’ve never stolen anything before.” She squirmed around on the bed until her head rested on his pillow. Her hand left the entanglement of his hair to cup the side of his face. Her thumb traced the outline of his lips as her lover parted them to nip.

He rolled over on his side, melding his body with hers. “Tell me about it.” He traced the curves of her bare torso, causing her to shiver.

She bit her bottom lip as she recounted the details in her head. “We were investigating someone on the Nexus.” He kissed her neck as she spoke. She playfully pushed him back. “Do you want to hear the story or not?”

“Can’t I do both? The thought of you stealing something, that is _very_ -“

“Don’t finish that sentence.” She sighed, but continued on. “We were in the suspect’s apartment, and there was this… ship model.”Her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment, expecting him to laugh at such a minor thing as a knick-knack for her shelves. Instead, Reyes pushed her shoulder down so that she laid flat on the bed, his tongue trailing down to the dip in her collarbone. She was trying and failing at not being distracted. She attempted to bring his face up to hers, but he shook his head.

“Finish the story.”

She groaned. “The model was one of a kind.” His teeth teased her nipple as he cupped both breasts with his hands. Her breath hitched, her fingers weaving into his hair. “I didn’t even think.” She wriggled her hips as a hand cupped between her legs. “ I just took it.”

He stopped biting to peer up at her. “That’s it?”

She turned her face toward the wall, ashamed. “Yeah.”

“Do you regret it?” A finger delved into her, followed by another. She closed her eyes and sighed happily, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips.

His thumb circled her clit, a moan falling from her parted lips. She raised her hips to drive into his hand. He smirked before pulling back, studying her reaction. She glared down at him. “I don’t know.”

He rolled over so that his weight pinned her to the mattress, scooting up so his face hovered above hers. “You do know, Els.”

“I do.”

“And your answer?”

His hand returned, driving into her so hard that she gasped. Her back arched, her breasts pressing up into his chest. “No.” He wiggled them inside of her before pulling to shove back into her. "No, I don't." Her answer came out as a whimper, a confession forced from the back of her throat out into the open.

He chuckled as his hand slowed, his thumb returning to massage her. “It would seem that I have corrupted the Pathfinder.” He leaned down and kissed her, sucking her bottom lip in between his teeth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him further onto the bed as that corruption continued on throughout the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote a follow up piece that's on tumblr and have a plan for two more fics. Please send help. I could never replace Kaidan, but damnnnnn Reyes. 
> 
> It's weird to be the first fanfic for Reyder.


End file.
